X
by Goldie Locks is dead
Summary: When Raven unnoticeably takes a malicious drug it brings out another side of her, a side that the titans would never hope to see. Rated 'M' for a reason. SLight Rob/Star but mainly Rob/Rae


**Warning this story is rated 'M' for sex, laguage, drugs and other things I do not own teen titans or any other characters. Please review my other teen titan story's and do not forget to review.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**XXX**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**"Just be cool"**  
**.**  
**.**  
**By:Goldie Locks Is Dead**  
**.**

Multicolored strobe lights lit up the large and crowded room, men and women danced amongst each other their bodies grinding against each other as loud music blared from the many speakers. This wasn't her usual crowd, the purple haired demoness would have rather been in the dark confinement of her room meditating or reading one of her out of date Azarathian books, but instead she was forced by Robin one of best friends to join him and the rest of the team for a time to 'load off and get our minds of off crime night' something in which she generously declined but after hours of begging she gave in.

Raven took a deep breath the air smelled of sex, liquor, cigarettes and other various smells she couldn't quite put her finger on. Looking around the club from her spot on the bar stool she watched as Beastboy tried his luck with the two blonde twins Raven flared her nostrils in disgust at how similar they were to Terra. Her purple eyes then switched over to Cyborg who was drowning in the sea of sweaty bodies dancing quite aggressively. Then lasty there was Robin and Starfire who were dancing a small distance away from each other, Raven rolled her eyes at the two and sighed a small bubbling feeling of anger filling her stomach at the sight of her leader and alien friend. She didn't understand what they found so inciting about clubbing all Raven ever knew is that booze and raging music only lead to shankings and drunk fights.

"Drink?" Raven turned her head quickly and farrowed her eyebrows to see a tall black haired man dressing in the usual trend of skinny jeans, black T-shirt and sneakers.

"Huh?" Raven responded loudly, trying to get her voice to overpower the loud music. The man leaned forward almost to close for comfort, his lips brushing against Ravens ear. "Drink? Can I get you a drink?" He repeated then moved back.

"Umm...No." Answered Raven shaking her head from left to right. She let her eyes travel over the crowd, ignoring the man. Taking one last glace at him she saw as the red haired female moved from her seat and disappeared on the dance floor leaving room for the man. Raven rolled her eyes not really prepared to listen to the chessy pick up lines from the possibly drunk man.

"Weird you dont look like a party girl." He began loud enough for Raven to hear over the techno music that began to play. Raven brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and eyes the man not really feeling up to formal conversation.

"Your quite the analyst..." Raven said dryly. The man chuckled seemingly amused by her obvious sarcasm.

"Im Jack." He announced completely ignoring her remark. She watched as he reaching his hand out for a handshake, Raven crossed her arms over her chest and parted her lips. "Raven..." She replied rejecting his greeting.

Jack cleared his throat and kept quiet for a moment. "Im gonna go out on a limb here and guess you don't dance either..." He murmured, leaning into Raven so she could hear. Raven plastered a false smile on her face and shook her head agreeingly. "You guessed correct." She answered confirming him anzlization. Jack shifted in his chair and turned to the barman who was wiping the marble on the counter. "Vodka tonic" he demanded the man nodded throwing the towel over his shoulder.

"So you dont drink..." Jack paused in mid sentience as the barman passed him his drink he took iy with a simple "Thanks..." then turned back to Raven "...and you dont dance...why are you here?"

Raven rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time tonight. What were they playing 20 questions? She wanted to send Jack to another diemention but that would bring to much attention so she withheld the urge. "It really wasn't my choice, I was kind of forced to come." She replied.

"Forced?" Jack said in a questioning tone as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's complicated lets just say it was my friends doing."

Raven watched as Jack took another sip of his drink with one of his eyebrows raised "oh...was it the hot alien chick?" he asked going off of what he knew about the titans. Raven kept silent for a moment and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yeah...sure whatever." She said.

"Im just messin' with ya." Jack chuckled "Shes definitely not as hot as you."

Raven lowered her head and bit her bottom lip thankful for the crappy lighting that hid her blush. Raven fended off the flattery with a quick eye roll and a "...Don't you have anything better to do?"

Jack grinned, his grey eyes boring into Ravens who waited for an answer. "Yep...and im doing it."

Raven threw one leg over the other and sighed, never had she been so annoyed by a complete stranger even if it was a way to pass time. She looked at Jack who drowned the rest of his alcohol.

"You know that stuff will kill you." Raven asked in her most chilant tone. Jack shrugged his shoulders as if the information had no affect on him which most likely it didn't.

"Ehh...its a lot of stuff that will kill me." He replied with a careless look on his face as he asked the barman for seconds "...but im not worried about a little vodka."

Raven turned her body fully towards Jack a new interest suddenly sparking inside of her, not that she'd show it or anything and frowned confused by his nonchalant attitude towards the subject.

"So you dont care if it does?"

Jack gulped down his second helping of vodka the clear fluid spilling from the corned of his mouth pooling on his chin then dripping onto the collar of his shirt. "Not really" he breathed.

"Thats n-" Raven stopped talking when she saw Jack slide the half drunken glass towards her. She parted her lips but said nothing her large purple eyes switching from him to the glass then back to him. She raised her eye brows eying him waiting for an explanation.

"I dont answer questions for free...you ask you drink." Jack spoke, his voice deep and serious. Raven huffed reaching out towards the glass she pressing her long grey fingers against it pushing it back towards Jack.

"Sorry but that rule doesn't apply to me."

It was Jack's turn to raise an eyebrow "and why doesn't it?"

"...because I didn't know about this so called little _rule _of yours and beside I dont drink." Raven answered.

Jack shook his head as if he was disappointed, he lifted the cup to his lips "...you will tonight..." he murmured the cup muffling his words.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows "What was that?"

"I said your such a vibe kill tonight." He lied.

Raven stayed quiet.

"Just one drink it wont hurt." Jack said pushing the glass towards her again.

Raven snapped her head back to look at Jack "Do you come here often and try to get girls drunk or..."

"Ehh..." Jack smirked shrugging his shoulders "...this is actually my first time but with a little dedication and hard work I'm sure it'll work."

Raven bit her bottom lip annoyed with the man. "Go away." She said glaring at him. Jacks cocky and arrogant damener making her temper rise dangerously. Jack's smile faded it was obvious that Raven choice of words triggered something in him, but she didn't care his emotion weren't really a concern to her.

"Uhh Listen I-"

"Fuck...off" She spat through her teeth no longer interested in what Jack had to say, she shooed him in a motion a person would do to a dog. Realizing that Jack wasnt going anywhere soon she stood up from her seat. Her mind suddenly travling to what her teammates were doing for a second time. _"Maybe I should go see what one of them are up to." _She thought to herself. She peeled her eyes from Cyborg and Beastboy who were still in the sea of people flirting with girl and dancing, Raven mental shook her head 'No' realising they were to far away in the crow from her comfort zone. Bust she had to get away from Jack.

With a content grin on her face she saw the top of Starfire's head on the far side on the room in the same spot she had spotted her and Robin earlier, moving towards the crowd she pushing past the sweaty bodies. She peaked through the opening where a man and a woman stood inches apart from each other and what she saw nearly caused her to unleash a wrath stronger than her fathers. Swallowing hard she tried not to let tears leak from her eyes as she bared witness to Robin and Starfire making out. Raven chest began to heave she knew that robin knew that she had some closeted feeling towards him, and just for Robin to know that information then beg her to go to the shitty club all to end up just watching make out with Starfire is not how she wanted to sped her night.

Raven let out a growl of aggravation causing her to earn a few look from the crowd but she didn't care, turning on her heel she relentlessly used her powers to moved people out of her way.

"Jack..." She breathed as she neared the bar again. He turned around from the blonde he was speaking to and grinned, he parted his lips to speak but before he could Raven snatched the glass he held in his hands, putting the rim to her lips she clasped her eyes shut as the liquid burned her throat.

"No! Dont-"

It was too late, sitting the glass on the counter Raven stared at jack with bitter eyes.

"Raven! What the fuck!" Jack shouted his large hand gripping her shoulder shaking her violently.

"What?" She questioned, stepping back from Jacks grasp.

"There was 'X' in that cup" He yelled as if he were speaking to a half witted child.

Raven raided her eyebrow and pressed her lips together "X?"

"Yes! Ecstasy!, Adams!, Beans!, Candy!, Dancing Shoes!...Disco Biscuits!" Jack scored going over the various names for the drugs counting them on his fingers.

Raven stood still, it was like she was frozen in time her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Here she was in the oddest of conundrums a hero that was about to be high of 'X'...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**OMG that will teach Raven for taking candy from strangers. I wonder what will happen next a lot of thing can happen when your high. Tune in next time and PLEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW  
**


End file.
